As one of the fundamental techniques for manufacturing next-generation semiconductor devices, extreme ultraviolet ray (EUV) lithography is drawing attention. EUV lithography is a pattern forming technique using BUY light having a wavelength of 13.5 nm as an exposure light source. EUV lithography has been demonstrated to be able to form an extremely fine pattern (for example, equal to or smaller than 20 nm) in an exposure step of a semiconductor device manufacturing process.
However, because EUV light sources having been developed at this point in time have low power, the exposure treatment takes a long time, and hence EUV lithography has currently not yet been put to practical use. In order to compensate for the low power of an EUV light source, a method of improving the sensitivity of a resist material (photosensitive resin) has been considered (see Patent Literature 1). The problems with EUV are also found in the power and sensitivity of lithography using electron beams, ion beams, or the like as a light source.